


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bestiality, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Monster Girl, Other, Sharks, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After draining the aqua ring, Jill Valentine has a horrific encounter with one of the sharks...





	Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> "I'm a shark!!! I'm a SHAAAARK! Suck my diiiiick! I'm a SHAAARK!!"--Internet Meme

Stagnant salt water dripped all around her, and her boots squeaked against the wet floor.  Jill kept her head on a swivel as she walked around the drained aqua ring.  She gave the inert form of one of the smaller sharks a wide berth as she pressed forward. It would've been safer to shoot it to be sure, but she didn't have the ammo for it.

This entire situation was fucked, but why Umbrella needed a shark tank below their ramshackle dormitory, she would never be able to fathom.  A zombie shark tank.  In the distance, she espied the form of the larger shark, laying in a pool of water by the generators.  Sighing, she stepped forward, only for an impact to send her sprawling to the wet concrete.

She turned over just in time to see the shark she thought she’d avoided flopping up and down repeatedly, slapping the floor with its fins and managing to leap clear over head height for her as it twisted and turned.  She got to her feet and attempted to run, only for those giant, triangular teeth to find their mark.

There was no pain as a mouth over a foot wide, filled with hundreds of triangular teeth bit down; it had only grazed Jill’s skin, instead biting into her pants.  Jill tried to escape while the shark continued to flop, eventually something had to give.  That something was her pants, being torn off of her by the thrashing fish.  She shivered in the cold of the aqua ring, regretting going commando for this mission.  The big one was thrashing too, cutting off her escape.

The ‘small’ shark was still large enough to bite her in half, but she had to get past it.  She vaulted over some waterlogged computer equipment, intending to crawl atop it past the sharks, get some distance, then shoot them from safety.

Unfortunately, the thrashing shark, belly up, bumped against the equipment she clambered aboard.  Off-balance, Jill tumbled off of the equipment, her gun flying from her grasp.  She landed atop the shark.    More specifically, nearish to the tail end.  And she wound up yelping as she landed on _something_ squishy and rubbery and wrong, that filled her.  Episodes of documentaries airing on shark week flashed through her head.  The male reproductive anantomy of a shark was called a “clasper”, of which it had a pair.  And unlike most fish, where the males fertilized eggs outside of the female’s body, sharks engaged in penetrative sex.

She pressed her hands against the creature's rough skin and tried to lift herself off, but something inside her, cold and clammy, unfurled, anchoring them together. Oh god, she couldn't get free. The shark proceeded to thrash and flop with her on top, and involuntary passenger on a wild bucking ride. She was stuck and trapped, and every thing she tried to get free was interrupted by a thrashing of the shark. She was being raped by a shark.

To her shame, she found that it wasn’t just the seawater making her wet.  She reddened. It was something she’d told nobody, even Chris, but there was a reason she had rented every low-budget Italian shark movie from the local video store.  It was just a stupid, silly fantasy nobody every needed to know about, but now she was living it.  Maybe in her dreams the shark would take her underwater, in an insane scuba diving scenario she wholly admitted was preposterious.  One night, after watching that ridiculous Fulci flick with the shark and the zombie and the topless scuba diver, she went to bed dreaming of her cartilaginous white knight, fending off an undead and then taking his prize.

Riding cowgirl on top of a flailing zombie shark wasn’t any less preposterous.  She moaned and whined as her undead nonconsensual aquatic lover bounced her up and down with its maneuvers.  She had no idea if this had been its plan the entire time, or just random happenstance.  Only that she was getting close, this ridiculous fantasy of hers turned nightmare driver her crazy.

She came, throwing back her head and screaming “Smile you son of a bitch!”

* * *

* * *

“Don’t blame Barry for everything.” Wesker chided, looking over the computer reports on the Tyrant.  Jill had gotten very far, but it was the end of the road for her.  “I hear his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn’t do whatever I tell him.”

“Wesker, you’re pathetic.” Came the guttural, gurgling reply.  Wesker had stopped paying attention to Jill’s progress, instead letting cameras record her versus Umbrella's creations to gather data.  He was far more concerned with wrapping up his business with Umbrella.  Had she suffered a throat wound?  Was she dying?  The fact she made it this far was impressive, even so.  He turned to appraise his test subject.

Wesker’s jaw dropped.  Barry was looking similarly shell-shcoked, holding a gun nervously to Jill’s head.  Something had very clearly happened to Miss Valentine.  Her skin was gray; not ashen pale like she was ill, but slate gray, although her lower jaw and the front of her neck, presumably on down, and the insides of her legs were white.  Almost like the countershading on a shark.  Her eyes, though narrowed in anger, were unreadable, solid black, like a doll’s… or a shark’s.  Her hands and toes were webbed, ending in claws.  “What the fuck…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jill said, unamused.  Wesker was gobsmacked that she could speak clearly with the way too many, way to large, way to triangular teeth in her mouth.  Okay, clearly she had had some sort of experience with the Neptune project at the Aqua Ring.

It took him far too long to realize he shouldn’t have noticed the countershading on her legs.  She was pantsless.  Why was she pantsless?  “Jill, why are you pantless?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jill repeated. 

“Barry, can you explain?” Wesker asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it either.” He said, shaking his head.  He turned and left for the elevator without Wesker giving him leave to, but at this point, Wesker was to distracted by the half-naked shark woman to threaten Barry’s family.

The silence was uncomfortable.  It took Wesker way too long to realize maybe he should get on with unleashing the Tyrant.  For her part, Jill was just seething angrily.  As he typed into the computer, preparing to drain the fluid from the Tyrant’s tank, he turned back to Jill and asked… “Seriously… what happened?”

He was legitimately curious, because this was unprecedented in terms of mutation.  And the fact that she showed up without pants on raised a whole bunch of other questions having nothing to do with science.

“Nothing..” Jill snapped, glaring at him angrily.  “Just… you worked for Umbrella, did you have anything to do with the sharks?”

“Jill… what happened with the Sharks?  Because you’re in that state, somehow were infected by them, and…” Wesker trailed off, because this was bizarre, even for Umbrella.  He was reasonably certain Jill Valentine had fucked one of the Neptunes, the smaller ones were the male offspring of the female.  But how?  “…was it an STI?”

At that point, Jill screamed in anger and proceeded to bite Wesker’s face off.  

Fifteen minutes later, Jill was on board an elevator next to Chris and Barry, covered in Wesker blood and continuing to seeth.  Chris looked her over curiously, then at Barry who shrugged and gave a 'I don't know and I'm not asking' face.  Taking a deep breath, Chris looked at Jill and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She grumbled, picking a piece of meat out of her teeth and adjusting her beret.

"Um..." Chris knew this was a bad idea to ask.  "This wouldn't have anything to do with that shrine in your apartment to  _Jaws_."  To her credit, she did not bite Chris, only shot him a glare and flashed what was either a grin or a bearing of those giant, rending teeth.  To his credit, Chris got the hint.  "Shutting up now."

She regretted losing her patience with him, but this was a stressful time.  Obviously.  She'd make it up to him, she'd take him on vacation.  Yeah, a beach vacation was just the ticket.

She glanced at him and grinned again.  He grinned nervously and averted his gaze.

A beach vacation was non-negotiable.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. I will note that your request indicated that Krauser, Wesker, and Zombies were too 'human' for your taste, and you'd prefer something more monstrous. Awful human being that I am, I noticed that you conspiciously did not mention that Neptune was too 'shark' for your taste.


End file.
